


La chaqueta

by sirem



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, agoney está bueno siempre pero si se pone una chaqueta militar no controlo, chaqueta militar, chorrada máxima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirem/pseuds/sirem
Summary: Porque hoy alguien en twitter, cuando le ha visto con la chaqueta militar, ha dicho "va a llevar esa chaqueta hasta a su boda" y no he podido resistirme a escribirlo.





	La chaqueta

Todo empezó como una coña un día que Raoul le insistía para que se comprase otra chaqueta.

–Me gusta mi chaqueta militar, déjame en paz. Cómprate tú una chaqueta de esas.

–Jo, Agoney, pero si esta es chulísima. Además ya la has usado mucho, hasta la llevaste a los premios esos de Tenerife, todas tus fans se la conocen de memoria.

–Y muchos se la han comprado. Venga, no seas pesado, que me gusta y me queda muy bien, la tengo cariño y ya está, no me gusta esa que tienes ahí. Es demasiado marica.

Raoul se da la vuelta y se queda mirándole con cara de asombro.

–Insinúas que _yo_ soy más marica que _tú_.

Agoney solo levanta una ceja, gira la cabeza y se va para la parte de la tienda que vende gorras.

Raoul, enfadado, va detrás de él.

–Pues que sepas que no es nada marica, es estilosa. Y si no te gusta para ti, pues muy bien, me la compro yo y no te dejo que la uses. Pero escúchame Agoney. ¡Escúchame! – Le reclama en voz alta porque no le está haciendo mucho caso, probándose gorras y gafas de sol y haciendo caritas en el espejo –. Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a poner esa chaqueta conmigo al lado.

Agoney se gira y le mira con una sonrisa. Se asegura que no haya fans cerca, ni nadie con móviles y le besa mientras le quita la chaqueta de la mano.

–Raoul, yo te quiero mucho pero no me prohibes nada de nada. Es más, que sepas que llevaré esta chaqueta a nuestra boda si alguna vez nos casamos.

Raoul hace un puchero y le pide perdón.

–Es evidente que no hablaba en serio, Agoney, solo que estoy empezando a cogerla manía... Ponte lo que te guste más.

 

 

Están en casa de Nerea, celebrando el estreno de su primer musical como directora vocal. Agoney tiene el papel principal porque no ha parado de insitir, aunque solo le ha prometido dos meses. Cuando no para de ir entre Madrid y Barcelona acaba cansadísimo, no duerme bien y su voz se resiente.

Aún no ha llegado nadie de fuera de la obra, así que comentan sobre todo lo bien que ha salido y discuten sobre cómo hacer que salga aún mejor el próximo día.

Agoney mira el móvil distraído. Le están etiquetando en muchas fotos del musical y está intentando buscar una que salga bien para subirla a su instagram.

Raoul le habla por whatsapp.

"Agoney, voy a llegar tarde. Nos hemos enredado en el estudio más de la cuenta, ya conoces a Alfred. Dile a Nerea que no se enfade mucho, porfa"

Agoney sonrie un poco. Nerea está intentando que el cantante sustituto (y que tendrá el protagonista cuando él se vaya) la vea como algo más que su directora vocal. Ni notará que falta Raoul.

–Agoney, me habían dicho que tenías mucho estilo, pero yo empiezo a dudarlo, más allá del estilo musical.

Se gira a mirar al encargado de vestuario, que mira con horror su chaqueta.

Agoney ríe.

–Me trae suerte, ya sé que está pasada de moda desde hace años. Me la pongo en ocasiones especiales, ocasiones que quiero que se repitan.

–Jo hijo, pues podías haber buscado un amuleto más discreto, la verdad.

 

 

–Raoul, para por favor, que parece que el padre vayas a ser tú.

–Pues voy a ser tío, es parecido a padre, ¿no? Lo más cercano.

Agoney le pasa una tableta de chocolate a ver si para de moverse de un lado a otro mientras se la come.

Mira a la otra futura tía, mucho más tranquila que su novio.

–Dile que no es para tanto, tú que tienes más sobrinos.

–Bueno, la verdad es que es muy bonito. Es un sentimiento especial y único, el primer sobrino.

"Traidora", piensa Agoney "y pensar que yo la presenté a Marina y Bast..."

Como si la hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, llega Marina con un par de cafés y más barritas de chocolate y se las da a su novia mientras pregunta:

–¿Se sabe algo?

– No, nada. ¿Estará todo bien, no? Cuando tuvo el hijo mi amiga Claudia, no nos dijeron que estaba en quirófano hasta...

Agoney ve la cara cada vez más roja de Raoul y lo coge del brazo para llevárselo de la conversación antes de que explote. Cogen las chaquetas y salen a la calle, a tomar el aire.

–Jo, gracias Agoney. A veces odio pensar en todo lo que puede ir mal. Viene bien para unas cosas, pero con temas médicos.

Le pasa el brazo por los hombros. Oye un flash y recuerda quién es la mujer de Álvaro. Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, no van a ser peores que las fotos de Tenerife del último verano y ahora que tienen sus carreras bien dirigidas, a Raoul no le supone tanto problema.

–¿Por qué te has puesto esta chaqueta? Seguro que has revuelto todo el armario, estaba en la caja de arriba del todo, ¿no? Con la ropa que no te pones nunca pero no me dejas tirar.

–Sí, he revuelto todo, la verdad. Luego recojo te lo prometo.

–Huele un poco a rancia.

Agoney se ríe.

–Déjame Raoul, te prometo que la próxima vez que me la ponga la aireo antes, pero no sabía que iba a adelantarse el niño tanto...

Nota como el móvil de Raoul y el suyo vibran a la vez. El grupo familiar. Entran rápido, impacientes por escuchar que todo ha ido bien.

 

 

–Agoney, tienes que estar de puta broma. Es mi primera nominación como solista, no vas a ir con esa chaqueta.

–Sí, voy a ir. Y te lo van a dar.

–Agoney, si vas con esa chaqueta, te quito la invitación.

–No me hace falta, tengo la mía propia. ¡Ja! Que no eres el único cantante de esta casa, amigo.

Raoul le mira. La verdad es que está muy, muy guapo, con un pantalón negro ajustado en el culo y ancho por las piernas (ha vuelto la campana para hombre y a a su novio le queda estupendo) y una camisa negra de botones, mangas y cuello blancos. Muy elegante. Se lo comería entero. Hasta que te fijas en la chaqueta militar. Y desgastada.

– Mira, llévala, pero en la mano, en plan bolso, y posas así como con la chaqueta por el hombro. ¿Qué te parece?

Agoney ensaya la pose en el espejo. No se nota tanto que desentona así. Aunque en twitter se van a dar cuenta (esas personas se dan cuenta de TODO) con un poco de suerte los periodistas no lo van a mencionar cuando hablen de sus looks.

 

 

Raoul le ve cuando entra y le parece que está guapísimo.

No es hasta mucho después de casarse con él que se fija _realmente_ en qué lleva puesto.

–Agoney, ¡llevas tu chaqueta militar! Me encanta cómo te queda esa chaqueta, pero pensé que irías de estreno.

Agoney solo sonríe y le besa. Raoul tiene una memoria buenísima para los detalles, se acuerda de todos los aniversarios (y siempre es él el que organiza algo para celebrarlo).

Pero no sabe porqué esa chaqueta es tan importante porque, simplemente, en el momento no se lo dijo.

No le dijo que, la primera vez que se dio cuenta de verdad de cuánto le quería, de que estaría dispuesto a defenderle siempre, que le protegería siempre que fuese capaz y que decidió que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos por seguir con él todo el tiempo que fuese posible, Raoul llevaba esa chaqueta puesta. Fue su primera vez profundamente enamorado (al menos, conscientemente).

Cuando pensaba en qué ponerse para la boda, enseguida le vino a la cabeza esa broma tonta yendo de compras porque, realmente, sentía que le daba suerte. Su primer premio (aquél del programa), su primer protagonista, su primer sobrino, el primer premio de Raoul, su primer premio en EEUU, su boda... Era el paso lógico.

Tenía que guardarla bien cuando volvieran a casa, aún le quedaban muchos momentos importantes que vivir.


End file.
